Saying three words he never thought he would say again
by cartoonnetworknerdchick
Summary: Nuke is oc female addition to team. Soldier builds a relationship, and in desperation she makes a deal with the BLU spy.Warnings for: violence, sexual stuff later on and cussing "The sweet smirk and mocking salute from Nuke almost made "maggot" affectionate. Jane Doe was tired of these old feelings stirring up damn things and strides away."
1. Chapter 1

**OK so pre warnings language, sexual shit, and romance, violence all the crap needed to make things interesting. Want to say that my female oc is from a class that I didn't think of myself. Someone else thought of "nuke" so just a disclaimer there. I'm done pretty much talking, if you don't like, I don't know what to really tell you. Not sure if this will be just a one shot or not so I'll see what happens. Thanks for reading. Please review.**

The RED headquarters soldier Jane Doe wasn't sure what to think when he heard there would be another addition to the team. From what he heard this addition was from a whole new class, class called nuke. At the time when Scout was practically jizzing himself over the fact it was indeed a female, Soldier barked at him while sipping on a cup of Joe.

"Shut up, your desperation will scare her off."

That earned him a good smack in the back from Scout, which turned into a fight and then laughing while holding their noses from bleeding anymore. Medic shook his head while walking into his room for tissue. Heavy man was cooing to his gun Sasha, as usual Dell was strumming a song. God knows what Pyro was doing. Demo man drank away happily, while Sniper snoozed under his hat. Then it all changed when the doors open and a pad of new boots on tile squeaked.

"Hello." Said a feminine voice and it raised all their eyes. This woman's voice alone was intriguing enough it was strong yet sophisticated. Something Soldier liked in a lady.

But what their eyes meet made Scouts reaction wonderful justice.

"My god it really is a Shelia…."

This woman was short, only five feet and some inches. The nuke blaster gun leaning on her side. Not too thin, not fat a healthy weight. Hands were covered in healed but uninviting scars. Her red coat was very similar to soldiers, same style; her pant was also like his. The band on her arm sleeve glowed with her badge. Eyes a deep hazel, along with corkscrew tightly wound curls of dark brown. Golden skin to finish it off.

Each one of them saw difference in her. Heavy man noticed the tininess of her nose and lips, and thought of good name for her. Sniper was shocked by how easily she held her weapon nearly half her damn size. Scout noted her chest still glowed from the new heart transaction most likely, which would explain how she was holding onto the gun type thing or whatever it was. Soldier felt something he almost seems to forget about all these years, lust.

"Well, hello there beautiful." Scout snickered raising his brows at her and leaning on his bat, eyeing her with interest.

She swiftly kicked his bat and he fell to the floor and smiled as they all laughed at him.

"Nuke."

Medic watched from his spot in the doorway, Heavy decided on her nickname.

"Well you is quite the leetle lady. You leetle more than Scout. But I shall like Nuke." He smiled and it looked nice on his face. The smile she returned. Introductions and tours are boring shit so we are going to skip that.

Scout relentlessly followed her begging to show her around. She laughed at all his dumb attempts but did not shun him. Jane Doe was never a jealous man, but something about this woman sparked some feeling of the sort.

"I'll help you to your room." He barked in his usual voice trying to soften it somehow.

To his surprise and pleasure she obliged and followed him. Scout groaned internally and gave up for the day but no way was Soldier the complete ass was going to get Nuke.

Alone they walked down brightly lit walls. Nuke's boots squeaking along, his worked in ones not making a sound. He wanted to grin at her as she timidly made small talk, but couldn't get the feeling of desire out of his system to act normal.

"You are simply a puzzle Jane Doe." Nuke finally said.

Soldier bought his eyes down to her and she tried to peer under his helmet so she could see his.

"Explain Nuke." His demanding yell again less loud then it usually was.

"Well you won't let me see your eyes. That's for one." Nuke shook her head in confusion and tried clearing her thoughts.

Soldier decided to stay silent. "Well this is your room maggot."

She laughed and hit his arm with surprising strength. She was rewarded with his hard set smile. Soldier hadn't dealt with women for quite a while and didn't know what to do. Nuke tossed her bag onto the floor and carefully laid her weapon down on the bed. Casually walking in she turned to look at him.

"In or out Soldier?" Nuke smirked and pulled of the boots.

Lustful thoughts gathered in his head and he was sure he heard her wrong. Jane Doe shook his head.

"Goodnight maggot."

The sweet smirk and mocking salute from Nuke almost made "maggot" affectionate. Jane Doe was tired of these old feelings stirring up damn things and strides away.

**A week after her arrival**

Nuke was horrible in battle. But her weapon was fantastic, hell small nuclear bullets. They were dangerous but controlled. Not giving off a huge boom but enough to critically take someone out. She was unconfident and had everyone questioning her. She could re-spawn quickly at least. Nuke hauled around her primary weapon perfectly fine, but her speed lacked. Clumsy as she was she could be easily kicked down. Medic was working over- time for her. Sniper couldn't understand. She was so talented in training.

About one am Nuke sat nursing the ugly bruise on her face. It was the fifth damned cup of coffee. Sighing heavy and turning around when she noticed the weirdly soothing sound of Heavy's snores stopped.

Heavy stepped into the kitchen, followed by Demo, Sniper and Pyro. Scout stumbled in also wiping sleep from his eyes.

"Nuke is not smiling." Heavy said grabbing a fish cake. Demo grabbing his infamous alcohol, Sniper simply sitting with her and Scout pulling her into a hug.

"No. I guess she's not." Nuke said from buried in Scout's chest.

"Why." Medic asked gingerly walking in.

"Because I cannot fight, I can't fight worth a shit." She sputtered biting back a yell of frustration.

"You're getting bet-" Demo's Scottish accent was cut off by her sharp words.

"No Demo. Maybe I'm not ready."

Sniper's eyes widened and he thought of hitting her aside the head. Scout glared as he saw how Sniper was weighing it in his head.

"We have seen you train, and there aint no way you're going home." Scout said petting her hair. "Look at me baby I know all you can see is my sexy body, but you can't leave now that you got a taste can ya?"

Her laugh made Scout at least believe he did something helpful.

"Maybe I'm just scared."

"I would speculate its stress Fräulein. Va?" Medic said.

Demo nodded.

"I know what makes Heavy happy." Sniper jumps up as Scout throws her over his shoulder.

"Shoot it away." Scout sings. Pyro muffles something of the sort.

They rush out and laugh as she makes a face a sputters "men", but grabs her gun and skippers after them.

They shoot away, still amazed by her accuracy and confused about her un- ability to fight in battle, after an hour or two of beer, jokes and bullets. Nukes smile is back in place, and she is ready to fight. Soldier wonders around base wondering where everyone went. "WHAT THE HELL MAGGOTS?"

Nuke leads them into base surprising Soldier and they dodge his rocket.

"My lord where have you dumbasses been?" he barks. "Were supposed to head out an hour ago."

"Stress shooting." Nuke smiles and Soldiers anger settles a bit.

"Well let's head out then."

Nuke improved from the stress shooting. She finally fought with the talent she had in training taking out BLU soldiers out right and left. They are victorious and Nuke rides home on Heavy's soldiers yelling out in triumph.

**Weeks later**

Nuke and Soldier were alone at base; Medic went to town for supplies. The others were milling around doing what they liked on their day off. Soldier had pulled out his cupcakes that he had hidden and handed one to her. Nuke grinned at him and leaned her head on his shoulder. Those touches made his stomach turn in happiness and wanting. Nuke ignored the burn of wanting in her body. It wasn't a lustful burn but an emotional want. They talked away for a while then she smiled sad.

Soldier noticed and sat up in his stool. Then did something quite unlike himself, he placed an awkward hand to her face. Nuke watched him and stayed silent. Worry set into his gesture but she quickly placed her scarred hand over his.

"Maggot… why are your hands covered in those scars?" Soldiers voice almost a whisper.

At the memories her eyebrows furrowed and eyes watered.

"Medic wanted me to check on something." Nuke spat and squeezed his hand before pulling away and jogging out of the kitchen.

Since that day they would talk for hours, whenever they could.

Heavy lead them through a Viaduct environment. They fought occasionally taking a bit longer on a BLU sniper but made their way fairly quickly. All of a sudden BLU of all classes spilled out.

Sniper went to his secondary weapon but the BLU was to close and range and they all had to go to hand weapons. Scout cheered as he ran around crazy batting BLUs around the head, Heavy felt the rush of the fight.

"Ahahahaha lettle BLU bleed all over my shoes." The BLU Engineer held his side and coughed up some blood.

Dell clanked on a sentry gun singing loudly and shooting occasionally. Demo banged on arms with his bottle. Nuke dodged and slammed the bottom of her gun on heads and slammed her brass knuckles in faces. Soldier bashed BLUs down with ease with his shovel and watched her in admiration.

_Oh mama. She's so damn…well violent and perfect and oh looks. Sigh she just…well my. That was the most beautiful skull crack I have ever seen._

Soldier smiled watching her. Engineer had finished his sentry gun to level three and ran in battle shooting and grinning his ass off.

They only had a few BLU to fend off and Heavy was already taking control of the base. The area was pretty normal volume for fighting.

But then a BLU pyro grabbed Nuke from behind, and she freaked. Nuke grabbed the head of the Pyro and threw him over her shoulder, kicked him while he was down in the gut and continued. Her angry yells put Soldiers to shame, and every one fell silent for a moment.

"NO ONE TOUCHES MY BACK YOU SICK FUCK!" Nuke whipped out her gun from behind her back and shot him several times, way more than necessary, to say at least.

Soldier and everyone rushed over and pulled her off the body. Nuke did her best to cover her rushed angry tears. The mission was over soon and they returned to base. Scout pulled her hair back tying it in a hairband and they talked quietly on the way back.

Medic says he needs to check up on her and she follows him into the examination room and he closes the door nodding to the other men.

"Don't worry Vall check on the Fräulein."

**Thank you for reading. Sorry it was a bit long. **


	2. Chapter 2

**well now it gets dark, so if your not into a little bit of darkness now is the time to click away. Thank you for reading.**

Nuke crumbles over as she lies down on the operation table, twisting the thick red fabric of her jacket in her hands. Silently hoping Scout hadn't cared so much and pulled her hair back. Then she could have hidden her face better then under her high collar.

"Fräulein…cry if you must." Medic said turning away in respect.

"No I'm fine meds…" Nuke says sitting up again and raising her head.

He doesn't believe her, but simply pushes his glasses up his nose.

"Please remove va clothes. I need to see va wounds." Medic calmly crosses the room to find tools.

Nuke stares down at her feet, removing the bloodied pants, and tossing the boots aside. Sliding out of the jacket, but leaving her tank on.

Medic turns, and furrows his brows.

"Fräulein, this is for medicine, no need to be worried about modesty." Medic then looks away to emphasize his point.

Nuke smiles a little at that comment, but shakes her head. Medic notices the way she holds her head down, and walks over. Her curves make him a bit cautious, hence being so used to man's angles.

"Vat is wrong with your back." Medic finally asks

"Why do you hide it…?"

The young woman stopped looking at her feet and up at his eyes.

"This is a secret. But hell I trust you meds." Nuke finally met his eyes, her hazel penetrating his.

In one swift motion she turned so her back was to him. Then timidly lifted up her tank, her bones showing slightly, but well covered. But angry, harsh healed scars and slashes covered her skin. The dark red stood out on her caramel skin, and Nuke threw the tank to the ground. Medic cringed, and ran a tentative hand down a particularly harsh scar.

"That's why I didn't want to show you." Nuke whispered, suddenly insecure of her body. She hid her stomach behind her hands and sat back down on the table.

"I could fix va scars a simple run under the uber charge…" Medic offered checking her arms as she lay on the table fighting back memories.

"You already have run me under it before… when you replaced my heart. Remember?"

Medic skimmed trained hands on her body, occasionally running the uber charge on a bruise or two. But there was nothing seriously wrong that she had to stay. Medic just wasn't didn't feel it was right to send her away just yet.

Nukes strong voice was quiet and vulnerable.

"They call them love scars meds…" He stopped inspecting her and leaned back in his chair.

"…love scars?" Medic repeated carefully.

"But I would rather call these scars, dumb asshole beat me." Nuke says still laying on her back touching a finger on her stomach and making nervous circles.

Medic stood and walked to his desk and grabbed a glass of water for her. She remained lying and began to talk in a thin, small voice.

"I was young. Or younger so to say…and his name was Charlie."

Suddenly just saying again made it burn too real yet again. Medic silently toyed with his pen, and handed the water to her. And she couldn't notice but a tear strayed quickly, and as she spoke it became clear they were not going to stop.

"College was tough along, with military training. Charlie was sweet though, and squirmed his way into my life. The relationship was like floating, so cliché. It was just like everyone says. But that's how it was…and I fell for him. I let him take me and, distract me. He bought flowers and used me. I paid for all his shit…"

"Love blinds? Va?" Medic offers. But she merely spats and laughs humorlessly.

"More like love makes you a ditz, that can't remember what her mother taught her… but sure let's say that. I followed him around like a pet. One day we were walking by the park. We had begun arguing and this wasn't the first time it had gotten bad. Charlie swung at me, and it connected. So I stayed on the side walk. Simply trying not to cry and holding my mouth."

Medic's eyes widened.

"Don't say anything until I'm done please." Nuke got off the table, pulling the tank back onto her.

Medic nodded and leaned back in his chair.

"…Well I guess this is the part, it gets different." Nuke sighed before continuing.

"I avoided him, after he swung. He apologized and pleaded. I didn't run back to him, believe me there, at least. I even got a new boyfriend who in reality, I knew nothing about. I tended to stay away from parties. I knew the whole hangover thing was not good for college. But "hell to it." Is what I had said, and went out anyway. I had no drinks, and saw Charlie. He was also sober. We began to talk, little things. Out of nowhere he kissed me, I have no idea why I did but I kissed back."

Nuke twisted her hands and stared at his boots.

"I went home with him. It was dreamlike, sickly sweet remembering how good he treated me. So when you're happy, you endure through the sadness. I forgave him, so to say…"

Nuke smiled a little. Right now, even she didn't know if it was genuine. Medic smiled softly back to her.

"I moved in with him. Continued military training, scared he would hit me again. It was always in the back of my mind. Sometimes he would raise his hand and I would instinctively flinch. Well that only made it worse. Having sex with him was simply terrifying."

Medic furrowed his brows and broke eye contact with her. Almost ashamed he had actually pushed this woman to tell him. So much pain and here he was…asking.

"I'm sorry for asking Fräulein… I'm so sorry." Nuke shrugged.

"Still want to know the rest or not?" Her voice was almost normal again.

"If you wish." Medic replied placing his forehead in his hand.

"Sex was…not what it was supposed to be. It was just pain. Belts would hit my back; nails run down, stinging of tears." Nuke looks off out the window.

"Maybe the worst sound wasn't my own screams. I think it was the snap of the camera. I learned that my cries only made it worse. So I began to be silent, I did not cry. Charlie didn't like that. After a month of his shit, I grew up. I stopped being a love struck little girl. I went to the military base, told someone finally. Started training in physical defense more."

Nuke suddenly began pacing around.

"I told him I was tired of his abuse. Love is not supposed to be like that. He said. "No I love you, I love you." When I said I no longer cared, he threatened to back mail me, with all of my nudes. So I laughed, and said fucking do it. Charlie lunged and started to choke me. And all those classes I took paid off. Military helped me get my pictures off the internet, but I'm sure it wouldn't be pain staking hard to find them if one wanted."

Nuke held her head and sighed.

Medic found strength to say something.

"I'm sorry. Just sorry. I did not mean to cause you so much trouble."

Nuke offered a faint grin.

"Therapists always say I need to talk, not bottle things up. So this was "good" for me." She shrugs before continuing.

"Plus now I don't have to worry about my back with you…May I leave now?"

Medic cleared his throat and offered a grin back. Nuke could never understand how his wild, crazy looking grin was comforting, but it was. Nuke quickly dressed herself again, and bid the Medic goodnight.

Nuke barefoot padded down the hall. Everyone had turned into their rooms for the night. She slipped into her room, trying not to make noise. She debated whether if she wanted to change or not. Sitting on the bed, thinking about the words she had just said to Medic, she decided against it.

Images of seeing her nude body on sick websites, popped into her mind. The emotion it caused was so infiltrating, she slammed her fist on the wall. Nuke stood from her bed, taking out the hairband that held her fuzzy curls. Sighing deeply, she looked in the mirror, only to turn away. No one likes their reflection.

Her mind wondered and it settled on something more plesant. Jane Doe. With his hard-set jaw, unmistakable stubble, and loud voice. The thought alone made her grin. Breathing in deeply she imagined him thinking of her also. That caused a shiver of emotion. Suddenly she opened her eyes. Realizing that yes, she liked him. Not that she would actually do anything. No, that would be silly. This was not a stupid crush. Nuke was a woman not a child.

_These needs and wants are simply…_ She could not finish her thought. So she glared back at herself.

_I can admit to myself I'm attracted at least. Not that I will go rushing into some fling. He wouldn't want anything of the sort. Why am I so worked up about this? I'm allowed to have emotions. I just cannot act on them._

Nuke stopped arguing with herself. But she couldn't say she did not like Jane Doe.

_Fine emotions. You win, I like him._

* * *

**In soldiers room**

Jane Doe lay looking at the ceiling.

_Stupid crack number sixty two._

He stopped counting imperfections on the ceiling, and turned on his side.

Usually now he would be pouring himself obsessively on tactics, even when he wanted to sleep so badly.

Problem was she was on his mind.

An uncomfortable amount of worry developed in his stomach. He had not had that heavy of a feeling since…well since five years ago. He wasn't worried she was in danger, hell she could take care of herself. But he was worried about how she felt. For some reason he did not want her to cry. Stupid urges to hold her, and kiss her tears away rose in his head. He would bury her next to him in this bed. And pet her hair as she said through sobs what hurt her. Then he would beat the SHIT out of whatever, or whoever caused her this pain.

The thoughts became goals as he stared at the alarm clock. Even if she didn't want Jane Doe as a lover, he promised himself he would be someone to trust.

Soldier was not positive on how he felt. He did not care honestly, only knew that he was going to protect this woman. Soldier sat up rolling from the bed and to the desk. Shuffling through papers, he did what he usually had once she began over ruling his thoughts.

Fight tactics and a picture of a BLU sniper with a bullet through him, hung on the walls.

His eyes began to flutter and he became more sluggish over his papers. Sleep threatened to overtake him, but a sharp knock on the door made him jump.

"What maggot wants to mess with me now?" He grumbled pulling his helmet over his head.

He yanked open the door, taken aback by what he sees.

Nuke stands still fully dressed, with dark circles under her eyes at his door.

She grins. "Hello, Mister Jane Doe." Nuke says in a sing song voice.

Soldier glares at her under his helmet.

"What do you need maggot?" He demands.

Seeing his glare a crazy fantasy over takes Nuke's mind.

_She grabs his burly shoulders, yanking him down to her. Plants her lips atop of his and smiles as his eyes bulge. Her imperfect hands would run over his stubble and he would melt into the embrace. Suddenly he would realize what he did, and blush. And then yell at her. Most likely slam the door on her._

The last two thoughts make her smile bigger. But instead of doing what her mind thinks is a wonderful idea; she remains at a respectable distance. Nuke knows how to play this game. In order to make soldier cooperate she would too, have to demand.

"The maggot requires someone to join her on a walk. You soldier are required" Nuke barks loudly back at him.

Jane Doe is taken back a little, and his heart swells in pride. He salutes her and stands tall. Nuke also straightens up and salutes.

The weak smiles they have fade away, and he closes the door changing into uniform again. Few minutes later he opens it again and steps out.

"Ready for mandatory stroll." Soldier barks, waking her up a bit.

"March soldier."

**Thanks for reading, please review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**not really sure what i'm doing for plot so much. Needed more interaction. i apologize if it sucks, just needed to update.**

Simple silence was between them. Nuke began to question herself, as her boots squeaked a little softer than they used to. Jan Doe tried to relax as he strolled beside her. So the silence simply sat between them, almost like a barrier. It was riding the line of comforting and awkward.

The lights were dimmed in the base, and they reached the doors quickly. His big strides making her rush behind him. Jane Doe held in a sigh when she opened the doors. Calmly she gestured him to go ahead. Against some inner moral, he walked ahead, letting her hold the door.

Their boots crunched along the rough ground and, maybe simply by chance she saw a flash of iced blue under the helmet.

"Hmm so blue eyes?" Nuke said, knocking a hand on his arm when he didn't answer her.

"Would it really matter maggot?" Jane Doe replied, burying his hands in his pockets.

"I just. Well… no I guess it wouldn't." Nuke was surprised by the sudden harshness.

So she questioned him, something people didn't really do. Now that surprised him.

"Why did you just do that?" Nuke furrowed her brows at him.

Soldier continued marching along and contemplated shrugging. But guilt hit him and he made a honest answer.

"I'm not really sure."

It was quite unlike himself, or his new self that the team knew at least. It a moment of vulnerability, like seeing the small crack in the ice. Nuke stopped questioning; if she pushed farther he might close anything out. So she stepped closer to him, and their footsteps began to match.

Nuke looked up to the stars above their heads and smiled softly.

"You know, you remind me of my mother. She was a hard head, just like you."

Soldier watched her, moon lighting her face eerily. Eyes skimming over the unimportant balls of gas we call stars, she felt a little closer to home. But she didn't watch them long. The deep mind set of maturity was settled already inside of her.

"Come on." Nuke said.

She strides up the hill into a cleared area of just grass. Ignoring the blood stains all around, she plopped on her bottom, with Soldier standing next to her.

"Sit with me please."

Nuke says casual, even though this was pretty weird at the RED base. If anyone wasn't feeling to well, everyone kind of stayed to themselves, occasionally spilling their problems, in slurred words over a beer.

But Jane Doe sat, this whole situation reminding him of _her, _the woman who changed him. Maybe it was best she had. Nuke sighed and looked around.

"Have you ever noticed Demo has a horrible taste in drinks?" A small grin covered her face.

"Or Scout has the weirdest laugh I have ever heard."

Soldier stopped and thought for a moment.

"No."

Nuke sighed, maybe they were right. Maybe he was that much of an ass to everyone.

"Well I think you should."

Nuke said as her face became unreadable similar to his own.

"Nuke, you are one queer woman." Soldier said, before slipping back to silence.

"…should this offend me?" Nuke asks not looking to him again.

"Well if you do take offense then it only makes you more of a queer woman."

Nuke rolled her eyes.

"Well then mister Jane Doe, how am I supposed to handle that statement?"

Soldier stayed silent for a moment, and closed his eyes.

"Like a compliment. It makes you different…"

Inside he cursed himself. _Way to make yourself sound like a pussy._

"Well…thank you."

Nuke let silence sit. And thoughts burned in her mind like flames.

"Do you like blood?"

It was a weird question that's certain. But ever since she began this career, blood was a big part. It was simply part of what she does. Didn't necessarily mean she had to like it. In all honestly bones was more of her type of thing. Blood was too messy. Blood was the physical reminder of what life does to people.

"I'm not some emo fruit basket." Soldier scoffed.

Nuke shrugged, and played with her hands.

Soldier finally decided it was time to stop being an ass_. Say it man, you are a soldier not a maggot. Hurrah! _

"Why do you got those scars maggot?"

Nuke finally turned away, and contemplated if she should dump this on him. A deep set of discomfort hit her. And the bugs had begun to crawl onto her, and make her squirm.

"Life is a bitch." Nuke said.

Soldier nodded. Maybe now was simply not the time for an answer. Maybe he had been too harsh, he didn't really deal with women as much as he used to. So he sighed and stood.

And in one sentence blurred together, she let him know a little bit underneath the soft smile.

"I was beat. Those are my memories; they stay with me every day. And they give me a reason to beat the shit out of any man who touches me without my permission."

Soldier stopped in his tracks.

_She was beat. Some dull bastard hit this woman. _

Amidst realization, anger, and understanding he realized he did not feel pity. But that would be wrong to pity her; she was a woman who did something. She didn't just sit and let it happen. It wasn't a situation for pity that would be insulting.

So Jane Doe smiled, and it wasn't hard set and vicious. It was a genuine smile.

Nuke smiled back.

"Tough little maggot, I see."

Nuke saluted and stood following him back, one step behind. Soon their steps began to match, hard stomp and relaxed step.


	4. Chapter 4

Scout grins back at Nuke, out reaching a hand as they avoid the bullets.

"You ready doll?" Nuke simply nods, tossing him her blaster. Scout catches it stumbling a little at the unexpected amount of weight. Peering over his shoulder she snatches his pistol, from his side and shoots the BLU sniper behind him.

"Well come on." Nuke pressures and slides under the trucks. Gravel scrapes across her skin and Scout scoots alongside her.

Scout picks a lock off the hatch on top of the BLU base, and they jump into the compound. Scout landing with a small patter, before offering to catch her. She shook her head no.

"Getting Intel can be a little harder than you think Nuke." Scout spats when she jumps beside him, stumbling for balance.

"Yeah, I get it, Babe Ruth." Nuke whispers back before shoving him back with her arm into the wall.

"What the fuck?" Scout curses but falls quiet when she brings a finger to her lips.

"Spy." She says rushed.

BLU base was scarily similar to the RED, as Nuke was finding out. Problem was every hallway lead to a different and confusing tunnel. Scout and Nuke simply were going in circles over and over.

They make it into their warehouse area, narrowly avoiding the drunkard BLU Demo. Nuke grasping onto a crate and sloppily pulling herself up. Scout gracefully climbs up next to her.

"Tell you what doll." Scout whispers into her ear, his body pressed against hers as she peers over the crate.

"What?" Nuke whisper-yells back at him. Not turning knowing that if she did they would be to close for comfort, if that was a problem. Scout was practically already on top of her.

"We have a race. Whoever gets the Intel first wins?" His cocky grin is wide across his attractive face.

"What do they win?" Nuke says suddenly interested in some of the bullshit that leaves his mouth.

"If I win, I get a kiss. If you win, I'll get Mr. Jane Doe to bring you to dinner."

"WHAT." Nuke spats at Scout, shoving her elbow into his stomach. Her cheeks burn an ugly red. Scout shrugs still grinning.

"Why do you think I would want him to take me out?" Nuke glares at him, debating shoving him off the crate.

"Pluease. You two talk more than ma and me. And you're always following his rules. NO one actually listens to Soldiers bull shit after a while. Plus I see you watch him across the table. No if I didn't say it right now you would never say anything about it. I'm almost more than sure you wouldn't make a move."

Scout rambles on until she jabs the heel of her hand in his nose.

"Shut up." Nuke almost yells.

Scout glares holding his nose and holds back laughter.

"You can either have me or Solly. But I'm sure I'm much more fun in the sheets." Scout mutters before raising his brow.

"Fine, it's on."

They shook hands and Nuke scrambles down the side of the crate, as Scout jumps from crate to crate before disappearing into the dark.

**In middle of battlefield**

"Medic, how is the Ubercharge?" Heavy yelled as the bullets flew.

"Almost der, soon though." Medic yelled back, running behind the Pyro.

Snipes ran between spots avoiding the eyes of the enemy, his foot almost slipping causing a shower of dust to fall upon a BLU scout. The BLU scout looks up and Sniper groans in annoyance, as he quickly shots him down.

"Bloody Scouts."

Demo runs after the BLU soldier like always. Demo yells out string after sting of curses as the BLU soldier laughs and rocket jumps away.

Mr. Jane Doe screams like a wild man. He truly did love this violence. Life outside of this rivalry was just too complicated. Hell, war to him was simple. Dealing with normal people and their petty drama was confusing. Maybe that's why it was easy not to look back at the guy he just blown to pieces, or at least much easier to ignore then when he first joined.

He was a much different man now.

Pyro mumbled his thanks to Medic as the German ran to charge the Heavy. To be honest Pyro found this life was better to him. His family was too much of a mess, communicating with others who were not his team was overrated. The mask gave a reason to say whatever the hell he wanted. Playing with these flames had always been his love.

Except for the smell, the smell of burnt flesh always made him antsy.

Engineer sits behind the sentry and whistles. He didn't mind the extra noise the bullets added to his song. He was almost becoming deaf to the sound, with that thought he chuckled to himself.

**BLU base**

Nuke runs along the wall, cringing at how much noise she makes.

After run in after run in of the BLU Medic and BLU engineer, she was not in a good position to get the Intel any time soon.

Nuke had gotten lost yet again, hoping something would lead her in the right damn direction. Unknown to her she strolled right into the BLU respawn area.

Nuke quickly backed out as the BLU Medic rushed at her, his saw raised. Ducking and dodging Nuke and the BLU Medic fought. Nuke twisted her body out of the path of the saw, her eyes interlocked with the crazed German.

"Oh Fuck."

Fighting with him time and time again, no matter how many times she killed him, he had the advantage. It was his base, and she was still dodging and running in this little battle in his respawn room.

_Scout was right; getting Intel is a pain in the ass._

Eventually she got a good slice in the arm and fled. No it was not the noble thing to do, but either way she didn't have time to keep up with him. He was full of energy and stamina when she could barely struggle away from the lethal path of his saw.

So as soon as Nuke had slipped into another nook of the BLU base she bumped head first into the BLU engineer, earning her a throbbing bruise in the stomach from the man's wrench.

Nuke kicked him down before stepping on his face, he was unconscious for now much easier to deal with.

So here she was yet again avoiding the respawn area and playing a dangerous game of hide and go seek with the BLU Medic and Engineer.

_Shit. Where is the BLU spy?_

Nuke stopped dead in her tracks. Her head in her hands she stopped moving and listened.

Eyes wide she saw the RED Pyro. But that was just too unusual. Nuke was sure he would still be in main battle field. Realization hit her and she slunk into the wall more holding her breath. The RED Pyro quickly blurred turning into the BLU spy.

The spy's rich accent rang in the hall.

"Oh mi assez ennemi , I know you're here."

_Fucking Medic and Engineer must have told the bitch._

The BLU spy saw Nuke out of the corner of his eye, but simply ignored her luring her into his trap. The spy began to walk away his steps silent. Nuke pushed herself off the wall following him at a distance. The BLU spy couldn't stand the clumsy steps she made and focused himself on his plan.

Nuke was immensely delighted as she followed behind him, thinking she was still hidden from sight. He led her directly to the Intel. The shiny briefcase taunted her as the spy continued to smoke from his cigarette as he smirked at her expression.

_petite fleur, don't play with the thorns. _He thought as he turned on his heel.

Nuke gasped internally as he waltzed directly to her, then in one swift rough motion drags her from the shadows. Gloved hands held her in place and she held her breath.

Feeling captured it reminded her of Charlie. The familiar anger and fear hit her. Struggling in his grasp, she spit at him and stomped on his feet. Nuke fought within herself to get out of the mind set of Charlie and the helpless feeling that came with his memory.

_Breathe, Nuke breathe. _Nuke stopped fighting his grasp and fell limp, in the gloved hands.

"Kill me." Nuke said, she braced herself for the pain that came from the cold metal of the Spy's knife. His response made her eyes open in surprise.

"No, let's make a deal."

"What…no." Nuke was not about to make a deal with this backstabbing piece of French shit.

The spy set her down on the table, with her hands still jammed to her sides, and smirked . His body pushed uncomfortably close, he raised his leg to part hers. Her face twisted in anger as she slammed her legs together in attempt to stop his.

"You don't find me handsome,belle ?" The spy asks in a husky voice against her skin.

It only makes her skin crawl in disgust. But she knows how to win this situation. Charlie was always a fan of that, making you want something you really didn't.

"Your beautiful darling, but you remind me too much of someone else I knew."

Nuke whispers back biting his ear with force, she bites down harder and he simply laughs.

"If I give you the Intel, you owe me a solid." The spy offers pulling away and releasing her hands.

"Fuck you." Nuke says and slams her fist in his face, but he's much more fluid in his motions and sweeps her feet from under her.

Nuke rolls away from his dress shoe kick, and pulls herself off the ground. She was really low on health and really fucking tired. Intel was less than twenty feet away; she desperately needed to kick this guy's ass.

Nuke fought and fought, rolled and dodged. Punches that didn't connect followed with horribly missed kicks. Her concentration was fleeting. BLU spy was focused; this was simply another game to him. And he was going to get what he wanted.

Nuke yells out in pain when he twists her arm behind her.

"French piece of shit." Nuke yelled out spitting out blood. She could feel her energy draining, because each strike hit her harder than the last.

They both looked up from the bloody puddle hearing the yells of BLU Medic and the BLU engineer.

Scout runs in grinning ear to ear, bruises and blood covering his skin. Scout slides across the table snatching the brief case and jumping off the table.

The Spy releases Nuke and she falls on her face, Scout glares when he sees Nuke collapsed on the tile. Well placed shots and vicious swings of the bat leaves Scout last one standing. The BLU spy disappears into the shadows before Scout finishes him off. But Scout could care less about the bastard.

He rushes to Nuke pulling her up. Eye half closed, she smiles at Scout with bloodied teeth. Scout wraps her arm over his neck and pulls her along.

"Yikes doll." Scout says trying to laugh even though the sight of her beaten form sickens him.

"Looks like you won." She says still grinning, brown hair plastered to her face from sweat. Nuke puckers her lips and Scout rolls his eyes.

"Let's wait till you're clean, toots."

**RED BASE**

When Scout rushed into the base with the Intel the, men yelled in victory. The administrator's harsh voice congratulated them. Medic fixed up Nuke, and Heavy squeezed Scout in a bone crushing hug.

"Hey big man-gasp-thanks." Scout squeaked from Heavy's arms.

Soldier was keeping his distance, Nuke watched him from the corner of her eye. Hoping he would sit with her, lately he bought forth a little bit of comfort with his presence.

Nuke wanted to tell him, actually anyone about what had happened with the BLU spy but couldn't find her voice. So she just took a swing of Demo man's strong whiskey. Demo laughed his deep throated Irish laugh at her cringe, and gag.

"I really hate your taste in alcohol Demo."

But she was really only concentrated on Jane Doe, confused at how he wouldn't even glance at her. Soldier had not said a word to her, nothing. Maybe it was truly stupid to have hope, it was probably just something her mind had thought of. And the feeling she got from his hand on her cheek was all a coincidence.

Maybe.

**Some words I had to look up that maybe you didn't know either.**

**assez ennemi- pretty enemy**

**belle-beauty**

**Thank you for reading**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry about taking such a long time to update, school is simply a horrible pain in my ass. I got a wonderful review that reminded me I need to do something so thanks to Chocolaty goodness. Well now I'll shut the fuck up and onward.**

Soldier peered from under his helmet at the eight men and one woman lined up in front of him. They shiver as the wind whistles beside them. Nuke pants and shivers worst then the rest.

He couldn't help but glare at _her_.

Glaring at Nuke was honestly not something a mature grown man would do, but Mr. Jane Doe is not exactly a mature grown man. Her small, exhausted form slumped under his gaze. All he could think of was her kissing the Scout, and it made his stomach curl in angry knots. Avoiding her and her accusing brown eyes was all he could conclude to do about his little problem.

_Nuke had tip toed nimbly beside Scout as Scout leaned in his doorway._

_Nuke didn't notice Soldier as she laughed at Scout's stupid joke. Scout had smirked seductively and reminded her of the bet. Nuke rolled her eyes and shoved him. Scout stumbled a little and caught himself._

"_Deals a deal, doll."_

"_Fine I stick to my word."_

_Nuke had roughly grabbed Scouts shirt and kissed his cheek with force. Soldier's eyes had widened and he stepped back, uncomfortable feeling in the pit of his stomach. Scout had grinned and swung her into his arms. Nuke had laughed and softly pushed away from his embrace. Scout looked disappointed, as she walked down the hall to her room._

_But Scout smirked again and thrust his fist in the air when he believed she was out of ear-shot._

_Soldier felt, well he didn't even know anymore. He sharply turned and strode away; shaking his head and flinging his door open before giving it a good hard slam._

"Breaks over Maggots." Soldier yells and Heavy rolls his eyes.

"Why doesn't Medic ever do anything that is really training? Bloody wanker has to do something at this time."

Sniper grumbled while adjusting his scope, and quickly threw a jar of jarate at Spy when he tried coming to close. Spy yelled string after string of French insults at Sniper, before cloaking and going off on his own thing. Pyro let out a muffled sound of distress, and looked to Medic.

Medic ignores Sniper's remark and pats the Heavy on the back, saying something quickly no one could hear and headed inside when Pyro muffled for help. Scout jumped back and forth on his toes.

"Everybody hurry the fuck up, I want to see if this new hat works for speed."

Scout spats and raises his brows at Nuke, while fixing the beanie on his head.

"You like doll?"

Nuke furrows her brows and pulls her scarf around her neck tighter.

"Is there a right answer to this question?" Nuke smiles, covering her now numb ears.

Nuke sighs last time she remembered they only trained for a few hours; it had been at least five by now. She racked her brain for why Soldier was keeping them out here so long. Nuke watched him, admiring his figure and wondered if his arms would warm her up better than her own. She turns back finally noticing Scout was still rambling on. Nuke mumbled agreement and sneezed into her sleeve.

"Go off now, no reason to keep your hippy asses here. Now grab your training bras and go."

Scout sprints from Nukes side. Sniper waltzes to his target posts, Heavy following behind him talking about what Engineer was going to cook for dinner. Demo kind of wobbled along not sure on what he wanted to do but ended up somewhere. Engineer walked over to her and motioned for her to follow.

Nuke hadn't really found a real way to train on anything; she was really more of a support class. Fitting wherever someone needed her, but her main goal was helping Sniper, and Scout. Soldier jogged around checking progress and randomly diving in the snow ridden ground to do pushups.

Engineer pulled his cap further over his head and handed her his wrench. Just holding the damn thing made the bruise in her stomach ache. Nuke watched over his shoulder as he clanked and banged.

Soldier pulled himself off the ground, and then strolled over to Heavy and Sniper.

Grabbing a water bottle from beside Sniper he swung his head back, Heavy and Sniper continued their conversation. Heavy petted Sasha lovingly, and Sniper turned to Soldier.

"So ya gonna ask her to dinner mate?" Sniper said casually, fixing his shades firmly on his face.

Mr. Jane Doe almost spat out the water in his throat and coughed up. Heavy chuckled along with Sniper, Demo man over heard and moved over to them.

"WHAT, what do you mean you Kangaroo fucker?" Soldier barked.

Snipers eyes widened at the new insult and Heavy stopped laughing and back handed slapped him. Soldier accepted the slap, flinching on the inside. Demo man found it hilarious though and crackled along slapping his knees.

"Soldier is being jackass. Apologize to Snipe." Heavy protested and picked him up by the collar.

Still slung by the collar, feet off the ground Soldier mumbled something along those lines and was returned to his feet with a good thud. Dusting himself off he turned on Sniper again.

"What makes you think I want to ask her to dinner?"

"Well for starters you knew immediately what I was implying." Sniper continued before shooting the head off the target in a clean shot. Heavy nodded and Demo raised his Whiskey as a form of agreement.

"…There are no other ladies on the team." Soldier pointed out kicking a rock in the ground.

Heavy was a little scared of how out of character Soldier was being but he thought of what he knew about love for a moment and shrugged. Sniper groaned at the stupid truth in his comment.

"Just admit ya like her." Demo man said rough voice cutting through everyone else's.

"Scotch son of a bitch…" Soldier grumbled and began to march away.

"Better watch it little Solly. Lettle lettle man is making a move on her." Heavy yelled after Soldier.

Soldier cringed at hearing it and turned around.

"Maybe a little... but I love America more!"

Sniper smirks over the scope and Heavy sighs in approval, Demo does a little dance.

"Why the bloody hell did he have to say that America part?" Sniper asks turning to Heavy, who just shrugs.

"Crazy patriot."

Nuke listened patiently to Engineer fully enjoying the Texan's story. Nuke leaned on the Sentry and patted it lovingly. Engy never pushed her to talk and Nuke really appreciated that, she could just sit and listen. He began discussing when they would return to town and how there was a pretty red head he wanted to talk to again. Nuke smiled at his description of the woman.

"Time to head inside ya Maggots." Soldier yelled out again.

Nuke pushed herself off the sentry and raced along Scout into the base. He beat her by a long run but she was still grinning cheeks and nose bright red. They piled in fairly quickly and Engy disappeared in the kitchen, clammed in their rooms no one came out for a while.

Nuke changed from the thick uniform into the casual clothing given to her by Mann. Co. the thick red sweater made her sweat, but she didn't mind. Clad in the sweater and dense black pant she plopped on the bed with a book.

Her door was open and she heard the life out the door, but stayed coped up in her room. Day dreams ran through her head and thoughts of Solly pressured her. She twisted around and finally rolled off the bed.

Head still buried in the book she walked into the hallway.

"UF."

Nuke slams into Soldier's chest and holds her head. Mr. Jane Doe was about to yell 'watch it maggot'. When her brown eyes met his and he just stared for a moment. Soldier held his breath, and had the urge to look away. Her eyes accused him and her knowing expression made him feel vulnerable. Her tiny nose was crinkled in pleasure when a small smile broke on her face.

"Hey. You didn't yell at me."

"Maggot." Soldier spat teasingly.

"Talk with me; I know you have been avoiding me."

Soldier stayed silent for a second then marched after her as she entered the kitchen. She calmly talked with him through the hall, not pursuing an explanation for his rude ways.

Engy whistled as he stirred a pot and Nuke reached over to the radio. The radio let out boring instrumental music and Nuke sighed. Medic grinned in passion, beginning to air bow with the music. Nuke slumped and left it on the station, not wanting to ruin Medic's happiness.

Nuke clumsily waltzes alone on the tile soon humming along to the radio, Soldier smiles and watches her twirl. Medic joins her showing her where to step, and she looks a little less awkward.

Soon everyone poured into the dining room, ducking and diving under arms while plopping down food. Scout and Nuke stumble around each other dropping soup all over the place. The murmur of all their voices is a low roar, and her feminine laugh sticks out among them.

Nuke sits to the right of Mr. Jane Doe and leans on her hand smiling at him. He buries himself in his plate and grins back at her. Soldier is surprised at how satisfying her attention is, and how viciously good it is to see her not give much attention to Scout.

They all drag feet to their rooms except for Heavy and Demo who share a beer, over a good story. Just like the first time Soldier and Nuke walk together to her room. But this time her sock covered feet make no sound, and his boots pad.

Nuke leans against her doorway and the lights in the base are dimmed for once. Nuke smiles up at Mr. Jane Doe fuzzy curls around her. Soldier notices how dumb this woman's hair looks, so carelessly its thrown around, and realizes he likes it like that.

"In or out Soldier." Nuke says a warm smile still on her face.

"Goodnight Maggot." This time maggot was affectionate and he touched her shoulder briefly, but noticeable.

Nuke is confused by the amount of comfort he brings and steps into the room closing the door behind her. Soldier turns on his heel, but stops and presses a hand to her door and smiles. He scowls himself and walks away boots padding on the tile.

_**Late into the night**_

"_Let me go."_

"_Why what will you do you little whore? Well I know nothing because you're nothing, just a worthless slut."_

"_DON'T TELL ME WHAT I AM!"_

"_Even your mother admitted it, your family is fucked up and you're even worse"_

_His words sliced through her skin, and then blinding red blood poured onto her starch white clothes. Charlie laughed and brushed back his dark brown hair with her hand. Nuke flinched and tried pulling her hand away, only making Charlie's grip harder. His nails dug into her skin drawing bruises._

_Suddenly she was standing in the police station. The colors blurred and swirled the officers were all covered in rich blood stains and had wonderfully terrifying smiles._

_Charlie dressed in a bright orange ran to her and his tough hands crammed around her throat, she fought for air clawing against his hands, kicking and twisting she struggled against his grasp. The officers laughed and ignored her._

"_I love you so much. I will never hurt you again. It's just a mistake that I'll never make again."_

_His grasp released and she fell in a pile on the ground. Coughing he kissed and prodded her._

"_No no no." She yelled against his lips._

_His fist came for her face._

Nuke thrashed and slammed her body up, gasping and wiping tears from her vision.

"Just a dream just a dream." Nuke repeated and clutched the covers tighter.

"Bad dream?"

Nuke jumped scrambling to the wall, seeing the BLU spy leaning in her chair calmly.

"Mi belle, you have quite the demons."

**Can't wait to update but I have crap to do, hope you enjoyed have a wonderful day. **


	6. Chapter 6

Nuke glared down the BLU spy, and slides her hand to the blade Sniper lent her, under her pillow.

"Why hello there dip-shit."

The BLU spy sighs blowing out smoke watching the woman still puddled in her sheets. His cold green eyes skim her taking in the sight. Her hair plastered to her body from sweat, her cheeks raw from tears she didn't even know she was crying. Ironic her expression was so confident, but her arm shook violently and her body was angled to attack.

"Assez ennemi, I'm not here to hurt you. That is for the battle field, and I am a gentleman."

His voice had the perfect charm, and she pushes herself from the wall. Nuke stands from the ocean of sheets and kicks him from her chair. The chair clattered to the floor but the BLU spy stands and fluidly jumps from the way.

"Bullshit." Nuke spats.

Nuke stands combat ready as the BLU spy crosses his arms, and absently tapping his foot. He chuckles as she snatches the cigarette from his mouth. Crumbling it under her foot, Nuke tries standing a little taller so way of self-motivation, hoping to intimidate him.

"Why are you here?" Nuke demands poking him with the peak of the blade.

Cold wind laps at her feet and the thin nightgown only makes it worse. Nuke pushes him farther into the room, noticing the window fully open. The evilly handsome grin on the BLU spies face makes her want to stab him without question.

"It's about our deal ma chère, I'm here to offer it again. Deal with me; I can make it worth your wild. What will it take money, fame…revenge?"

"Listen bitch, okay I don't want your little deal. What I want to know is what do you want from me? Huh no one truly dies here, and we only get better pay when we win. I don't see you getting a raise if you hand me over Intel."

Nuke says bluntly and pushes him into the wall roughly.

"Fille intelligente, no it's not about money and not about death. It's about you."

"No can't you understand, no you cunt?" Nuke almost falters.

Suddenly his fist is rushing at her face, Nuke raises her arm in defense and jabs her blade. The BLU spy avoids the blade by inches. Nuke rolls out of his way, scrambling for the door. The BLU spy traps her in a choking grip.

"I thought you were a gentleman!" Nuke spats as she kicks in his grip.

Her body is threating to flip out again just like the first time she ran into the BLU spy. He grins calmly, and shoves her down on the bed. Nuke yells out when she feels the sharp, pulsing jab in her abdomen. The BLU spy steps back and watches in satisfaction as Nuke stares at the blade sticking out of her stomach. Nuke's mouth hangs open in a silenced scream.

"Like I said, deal with me mi chère and this will all be over. I know your life, seen the pictures. And I can drive you straight out of your mind, just like that. I always get what I want."

The BLU spy snaps and shoves the blade in deeper with his boot. Nukes mind flooding with screams of pain, memories and images stinging in her mind. Her body shakes, eyes glued to the BLU spy she bites her lip to keep from screaming.

The BLU spy's face was still charming, still horribly attractive, with his snake like eyes. And every time she blinked it was more and more like Charlie. She could feel the familiar feeling of tears of confusion and fear. Suddenly he was in her face again. His masked face inches from her own, he gripped her shaking body, pushing her face into the wall as she yelled at him. Nuke was falling back into the helpless hole of fear she had trained so hard to get out of.

The BLU spy pushed her face into the wall, and bit her neck laughing as she spat. Nuke wanted to cry so much and the voice in her head to give up was becoming louder and louder.

"No you know what FUCK you." Nuke screamed at the top of her lungs.

Nuke threw back her shoulders and pushed. The blade in her stomach was aching more, and it was stopping her from doing much of anything but thrashing. The BLU spy landed punches quickly and avoided her swaying punches and kicks.

"HELP GOD DAMMIT HELP." Nuke began to yell as she scrambled from his reach, falling to the ground she dug into the tile.

* * *

Soldier was running down the hall, Scout ahead of him while the others followed frantically.

The sounds of struggle and Nuke's disturbing screams filled the base, and Soldier flung open her door. Nuke was thrashing against the BLU spy as he held her fists at her sides, and shoving in the blade farther with his knee.

Soldier is the first to grab him.

Soldier flung him off with a kick and a crazed yell. Scout drug Nuke out of the way, and Heavy picked up her bloodied figure.

The BLU spy dodged Soldier, but the Soldier had his mind set. Vicious, and bone snapping punches hit the spy and he cried out in pain. Soldier shoved the heel of his hand into his nose. Planning to give the BLU spy hell, Soldier stomped on his face.

Blood splatter across Nuke's floor and the Demo man shoved the barrel of his gun, hard into the BLU spy's stomach. Scout kicked and Heavy placed a good punch. When they thought they beat him up enough, Heavy picked him up by his collar.

"Take him out of der room." Medic ordered and Heavy walked out the room.

Sniper smoothed down her hair sighing, Scout stood next to her and stayed silent. Demo patted her shoulder, then RED spy pats her head solemnly. Engineer took her hand and talked in his soothing Texan way. Nuke was silent, not listening and her eyes were glazed over. Pyro muffled something, and she nodded just for acknowledgement.

"I need to get-pant-this damn blade out." Nuke whispered fighting for consciousness.

Medic rushed around the crowded room, and moved everyone out of the way.

"On three Fräulein, alright?" Medic says quietly, getting a grip on the handle.

Nuke prepared herself and breathed in deep. Then, yank and she screamed out loudly slamming her fist down on the bed.

"YOU didn't even FUCKING count." Nuke hissed holding her side and shaking.

"It works much better when ya don't count." Medic says apologetically.

"Now everyone clear out." Medic demands. He extends a hand and assists Nuke stand.

* * *

The rest of the men clear out of the room and follow Heavy with the BLU spies body. Soldier wipes bloodied hands on his pants and curses under his breath. Scout pats a hand on Mr. Jane Does back, and swings his bat in anticipation. Soldier feels the protective rage finally calm down and just an uncomfortable amount of worry again.

"What the hell would a fucking BLU spy want? I'll kill the bitch." Soldier mumbles out loud.

Finally he strides down to the makeshift office. He can hear a muffled pained laugh, and then the German doctor turn on the uber healer. Soldier sighs, and her tired laugh echoes. Can he go in? Soldier wasn't sure, it might make her uneasy. So Jane Doe went to kick some more shit out of the BLU spy.

Heavy smacked the BLU spies limp body on the cold warehouse floor.

"Speak lettle bitch." Heavy shouted and Pyro cringed, the Russians voice booming.

The BLU spy simply snickers through his blood and bruises. His smirk pisses off Sniper, and Sniper shoves the bottom of his gun into his face. The BLU spy whines but returns to silence, and the RED spy steps forward. His graceful hand whipping out the folding blade and, drags it across his face.

"You hurt mon ami, worst part about your sickening figure is you hurt la jeune fille in her own damn bed."

The RED spy yelled spitting in his face, then giving him an echoing slap. Scout steps forward and swings the bat into his back a couple times. Soldier steps forward and stares down the bloodied man.

Jane Doe stares with intense anger, but stops Scouts bat from hitting him one last time.

Soldier bends down on his knee, and grips the BLU spy's jacket. Jane Doe then whispers, something he doesn't really do often, which sparked a different emotion in the BLU spy. Soldier's rough whisper was a true threat, not just a prissy insult on the battle field.

"Hurt Nuke again. I'm begging you French prick, because it is the perfect reason to make everything you do a living hell. She is the absolute _perfect_ excuse to slam your body to pieces every damn day."

The last words were spat in his face, and Jane Doe glared him directly in the eyes. Scout held the BLU spies arms behind him and forced him to stand.

Soldier took a step back, and kicked the BLU spy dead in the jaw.

Then raised his arm and fired into his head. The body rolled back.

"Boom, headshot." Sniper said quietly and grimaced at the corpse.

Demo and Engineer walked out of the room and into the halls talking in monotone type voices.

"He's only going to re-spawn in the BLU base. I think it's time to move Nuke away from offense and have her with one of us on defense." Engineer says rubbing his head.

Demo nods and for once doesn't automatically swing back whiskey. Engineer gives ideas on who she should be with during battles; Demo keeps repeating being behind a sentry with Engy is the best bet. Engineer finally agrees and sighs.

"Why would the backstabbing alley-sulking bitch want with the lady anyway?"

* * *

Meds stays silent and smiles softly as her skin quickly reforms under the uber.

Nuke has a deep love-hate relationship with the uber; it takes her on this almost high feeling. It's so disappointing when she had to come down from the out of body experience. So she sighs and enjoys the wonderfully blood rushing uber running through her veins. The pain is gone, but the thin nightgown is done for.

Nuke sits up from the table and rubs the now invisible wound. The ugly, clotted feel of blood covers the silky fabric and she sighs in frustration.

"Really fucking liked this dress." Nuke says a little bit of energy back in her body.

Medic shrugs and holds out a hand which she takes and slides off the table. Nuke twists her hands as she walks out of the examination room.

Alone she walks down the white halls, and watches her own feet patter along the floor.

Nuke feels the salty tears run down her cheeks.

Nuke doesn't want to cry. The stupid tears make her feel weak, and useless. Then come the retarded sobs and she holds her body, stomping her foot. Desperately trying to regain control, Nuke hits her fist on the wall.

After a few more deep breaths those tears stop and she begins walking again. Scout rushes to her and engulfs her in a hug. Nuke smiles weakly as the men all give her their own way of protective affection.

Nuke stands completely still as their words blur together as she watches Soldier step out of the warehouse, pulling along the BLU corpse. He looks up seeing the small woman staring at him, like she begging for him to comfort her.

Nuke's eye meets his and then looks away. Soldier drags the body out, shoving it out the window. Pyro leaves the group of people around Nuke, planning to burn the body so it didn't become a problem. Sniper's warm voice breaks her trance from the murmuring voices.

"Shelia?"

Nuke glances at him for a moment, but then moves through the men.

Long strides, which turn into a run brings her down the hall. Nuke impatiently shoves her way into his arms, awkwardly hugging him. Her body flat against his. Soldier is taken aback wide eyed and silent.

"Thank you."

Nuke relaxes into him as Soldier cautiously wraps his arms around the woman before him. Eyes closed she pulls him in tighter and Jane Doe stares wide eyed at her.

The men are silent, and turn away. Sniper leads them away down the hall leaving Nuke and Soldier in their silent embrace.

Nuke doesn't know why but as the feeling of comfort washes over her small, rushed tears escape again, but this time she doesn't stop them. Jane Doe closes his eyes and holds her shaking form; he leans his head on top of hers and breathes her in. The blood on her face rubs off on his shirt, mixing with tears. It keeps him believing that this moment is real.

Jane Doe holds onto her tighter, opening his eyes.

Nuke looks up from his arms and watches him with exhausted eyes. The curve of her lips in an awfully upset line, and her face very pale.

She looked horrible, like a ghost.

But not to Soldier, no he saw strength. The strength bought out the beauty in her features.

Soldier doesn't want to let go, this was his goal, protecting this woman keeping her in his arms. But he did and the warmth of her was pushed away. Nuke felt a twinge of disappointment, and peered at him longing for the comfort that he bought.

Jane Doe stood tall again, and brushed back her hair. Rubbed a spot of blood off her face, and then said eerily calm.

"I will protect you tonight."


End file.
